Italy's True Feelings
by Charebare
Summary: Italy is desperately trying to hide his true feelings from Germany. Awkward/crazy moments pursue. Germany is confused about Italy's behavior. Boyxboy. Rated M for later scenes. 3rd person omniscient. Please, please, review! Even if you're a visitor!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia, please review to let me know what I need to improve upon.

Germany was in his office working on some important paperwork when Italy barged in, and ran over to Germany to hug him. He could feel a migraine beginning to emerge. "Germany, Germany!" Italy cried out while clinging to Germany's arm. "What is it Italy?", Germany said. He replied, "I got lonely and it was really quiet, so I ran up here to hug you so I won't be lonely, and neither will you." Germany knew that Italy meant well, but he needed to get his work done.

"Italy", Germany sighed. "I am trying to get work done and you are distracting me, so will you please leave me to my work." Italy was taken back a bit by Germany's sharp tone, but he was used to it. "Okay, sure Germany", he said. Germany knew that Italy was a little upset from what he said, but he wasn't being mean though.

A few hours later, Germany had not heard a single peep out of Italy. He found this very suspicious. He went down stairs to the kitchen to find Italy not there. 'Where did he go?', he thought to himself. Germany checked his backyard garden, nothing. He checked his bedroom, still nothing, which was surprising. He decided to check Italy's room next. At first he thought he wasn't there when he heard staggered breathing and silent sobbing. "Italy?", Germany said. Suddenly, it was all quiet. "Italy?", Germany said again, he heard a slight noise from the closet.

Italy's heart was pounding in his chest. He had his knees tucked into his torso and head down. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it pulsing in his ears. Italy was praying silently, hoping Germany couldn't hear his rapid heart beating so loudly. Suddenly, the closet doors jerked opened. Italy's whole body jumped, (still curled up) feeling as though his heart skipped a beat. There he was, perfect Germany, standing there with confusion and worry on his face. Italy quickly wiped his tears and hid his face. He didn't want Germany to see him cry, at least not this time.

Germany stared down at the obvious upset man. Italy was still there huddled in a ball. "Italy, what's wrong and why are you hiding?". All Italy did was tense up and curl in a little bit tighter. Germany sighed and said, "I wasn't mad at you earlier. I just needed to get some important work done. I have to be responsible".

Italy still didn't face him; Germany was quickly irritated by this. "Italy, face me right now!" The anger in Germany's voice made Italy face him; Tears threatening to spill from Italy's eyes.

Germany could see these weren't ordinary tears Italy usually cried, like when he is afraid. No, this time, it they were tears of deep sorrow. This made Germany's heart ache a little. Was Italy really offended by what he said, or was it something completely different. Germany wasn't sure, but he felt the immediate reaction to comfort him.

Italy saw Germany lean down, unknowing what he was doing. He closed his eyes in fear. Unexpectedly, he felt two large arms wrap around him. Italy was surprised at first, then slowly put his arms around Germany and cried his heart out on his shoulder.

About ten minutes later, Italy pulled away, face turned down.

Germany's face softened and put his hands on Italy's shoulders. Then he said, "Italy, will you please tell me what's wrong?".

Italy just couldn't tell him what had him depressed. He couldn't possibly tell Germany that he loved him. He thought Germany would never look at him the same way ever again. The blonde German probably wouldn't want to be friends anymore as well. So, he lied and said, "I was just thinking about war times, and I had awful flashbacks".

Germany knew what war was like and so did Italy. His response seemed like a plausible answer to him. "Italy, it's ok to have these moments. All countries have them every now and then, … even me".

Italy wiped his tears away and said, "Thanks Germany, I feel better now", he lied. He felt bad about lying to him, but he had no choice.

"Good", Germany said while he helped Italy out of the closet and onto his feet.

Later that night, Italy was making a nice tomato sauce for the pizza he was making, because they already had pasta four nights that week. He was gently stirring the sauce when his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde German. He was thinking of him and Germany softly holding each other and cuddling. That's when Italy realized the sauce was burning. He quickly turned off the stove and grabbed the sauce pan and threw it into the kitchen sink. Italy sat down at the wooden dining table with his hands on his face and elbows on the table. He could tell he was spiraling downwards. He just couldn't take it anymore. Italy completely broke down.

Germany heard a loud commotion from the kitchen. He got up from his spot on the brown leather living room couch, and hurriedly rand into the kitchen. He saw Italy sobbing, sitting down with his hands on his face. Germany rushed over to him. "Italy, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? Why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned tone.

All Italy did was shake his head. Italy wanted to so badly throw his arms around Germany and tell him how much he loved him. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want too, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Italy wiped away his tears with the heel of his palm and looked up at Germany. He could see the concern on his face. Italy straightaway looked down; he had to think of something fast. "Um, I um, burned the sauce and made somewhat of a mess and I didn't want you to be mad". Italy said this hoping that Germany would think that that's the truth.

A/N Sorry to leave you hanging! Will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone likes this chapter; I tried really hard on it. This story is third person omniscient. I do not own Hetalia! VERY IMPORTANT! "w's" AND "o's" are breaks/ moving to next scene, in the story

The taller man eyed him suspiciously. Italy was a terrible liar. Germany stood up perfectly straight and crossed his arms and looked down at Italy, hoping he would tell him the real answer.

Italy looked up to see Germany with a stern look on his face. He wanted to look away, but his gaze was too strong. It was as if the German's eyes had the power to hold him in place. Italy began to open his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

Germany was looking at the man sitting in front of him waiting for an explanation. He could see he wasn't getting anywhere and sighed. "Ok Italy. I see you're not going to tell me, so let's drop the subject. I will order us some pizza". Germany said this and walked out of the kitchen.

This made Italy want to cry even more and he didn't know why.

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence.

Owowowowowowowowo

Italy kept glancing up at Germany and admiring his beautiful features. 'No, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now! Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about him like that at all! It's wrong, wrong, wrong!', Italy thought to himself. He hated how every time he looked at the German that his stomach would get butterflies, or when he touched his skin it would tingle.

Germany looked over at Italy; he thought his face looked like he was suffering from some internal turmoil. He decided to say something. "Italy, tell me what's bothering you, this has gone on long enough". The blonde sat there with his hands folded on the table.

Italy looked up to see Germany had that strong gaze like he did before. He could feel the blood drain from his face and back again, he was blushing. Italy absolutely could not tell Germany that he loved him. The Italian stood up from his chair. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to run, very far away; at least from Germany.

Germany saw that look in his eye, Italy was going to run and hide. Germany grabbed his right arm with his left just as Italy was about to bolt out of the there.

'Oh no!', Italy thought. Germany had already caught him.

Germany rose from his seat, while still holding Italy's right arm. The tall blonde looked straight into those amber eyes.

Italy could see the concern and puzzled look on his friend's face.

Germany let go of his arm, knowing Italy could not run away now.

Italy's arm was freed, but he couldn't run away. He was frozen in place. His heart began to beat very rapidly. He was also beginning to feel dizzy and he began to wobble.

Germany noticed Italy began to stagger. Then, all of the sudden, Italy collapsed. "Italy!", Germany shouted.

That was the last thing the Italian heard until everything went black.

Wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

Italy slowly began to wake up. 'Hmmm, I'm on something soft', he thought. He opened his eyes, he was in a bed. Italy groggily looked around. He was underneath crisp, clean, white sheets; and on top of him was a light, soft, blue blanket. 'I'm in Germany's bed. I don't remember getting here though.', he thought. Then he remembered, 'I was in the kitchen and Germany confronted me. I must have fainted'. Italy slowly sat up, his right hand holding himself up while the other hand was on his face.

"Oh, you're up. You had a fever; I took care of it. That's probably why your body gave out.", the blonde German said coming into the room. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Italy and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't worry me like that, you had me scared".

Italy thought, 'Germany's hugging me, and did he say was scared, because of me?'. Italy now had both arms at his side, not knowing what he should do. He hesitantly hugged Germany back. Italy's emotions began flooding back and he started to cry again.

Sorry for leaving you hanging, again. I hoped you liked this chapter! Will update soon. Yes, I know, you just have to wait for the smexy stuff, we're not there yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I am up for suggestions! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school work and lack of inspiration. Now I'm ready to get back on the horse. Please review, it would help me as a writer. I would appreciate it so much. Ok, story time! 'w's and o's' are story/ page breaks. I do not own Hetalia

oWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

The Italians' brain was on sensory overload now. He didn't know what to think of the situation. All he could do was sob at the moment.

Germany slowly pulled away from Italy, but still had a hold of both of his arms. Then he started to stare at the little Italian with concern and worry, he wasn't sure what was going on with Italy.

Italy's realized Germany was staring at him; he blushed and turned his face away. That's when his rational thought process came back to him. He probably got a fever from bottling up his emotions and the stress finally got to him, which made him sick. 'Maybe, I should tell him how I feel about him. If I keep going on like this I won't survive much longer'., Italy thought to himself. No matter what Germany's reaction was, Italy decided that he would confess his feelings.

"Hey Germany, we're friends right" Italy said.

Germany let go of Italy's arms and said, "Of course we are. I'm not angry about earlier. Right now I just want you to get better. Even though I get upset with you sometimes, doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." Germany blushed a little when he said this realizing how sappy he sounded.

"So, I can tell you anything right?" Italy asked uncertainly.

"Of course, I may not always agree with you, but I can always help you with your problems. Which, I already do anyways". Germany sighed as he said the last part.

"Ok. I have to tell you something really important and please take me seriously". As Italy said this, his lower lip began to quiver. Then he gulped, cleared his throat and pursued to his next statement. Voice trembling he said, "Germany…..I...am in love with you! Please don't hate me!" Italy burst into tears again at such an emotional release and fear of his friend's response. He couldn't even look at the German in front of him. All he could do was hide his face and wait apprehensively for Germany's response.

Germany was completely and utterly dumbfounded by Italy's statement.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Sorry I know this chapter was really short and that I left you hanging. You're just going to have to wait. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the long wait I was going to update earlier but I was really tired. Please comment on my story. It helps me as a writer. I also take suggestions. "W's and O's" are page/line breaks. I do not own Hetalia!

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Germany was totally caught off guard by what Italy had just told him. So many things started going through his mind. 'I have never really been loved before, other than my brother. On the other hand, he really isn't much of a brother. Most of the times other countries and regular people fear me, but now someone is telling me they love me? Does he even realize what he is saying?' These kinds of thoughts were running through the German's head.

Italy took a leap of courage and looked up at the German standing before him. Looking through his tears, he could see Germany was lost in thought. He had certainly flabbergasted the German this time. Italy's tears began to slow while waiting for Germany to respond.

As Germany's coherent thought process came back, he soon noticed he was blushing immensely. His face was absolutely ruby red. He looked down to see Italy with a blush matching his own. Germany could see the little Italian was waiting for a response, but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Italy could see the ferocious blush that had taken its place on Germany's cheeks. He could tell that Germany was speechless.

"I'm sorry Germany! I should have kept my big mouth shut! Please forget what I said." Italy said this and dashed out of the room. 'I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I confessed to Germany. He obviously doesn't like me back.' He thought to himself as he ran into his room and locked the door.

Germany barely noticed that Italy had left because he was once again lost in thought. He couldn't help but feel happy as he remembered Italy saying he loved him. It made the German's heart swell with joy. Then he thought to himself, 'Why do I feel so elated at the fact that Italy loves me? I'm not a homosexual, yet for some odd reason I do feel a weird attraction to him.' Germany sat sown on his bed still lost in his thoughts. 'I never thought of me and Italy together like that before. Why does he even like me in that way? All I do is reprimand him and tell him to train more, but I do save him quite often. I've never thought of being with a man before. Plus it goes against my morals, but we're countries and we last forever. I don't really know, but maybe it could work. We are close friends after all'. Germany thought to himself. 'I've got to find that stubborn Italian first.' He thought, forgetting Italy had left.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Italy jumped hearing at knock at his door. He knew who it was but asked anyways. "Who is it?" He asked weakly.

"It's me, Germany. Please let me come in." Germany said this hoping Italy would let him in willingly.

Italy couldn't help but to comply. He slowly undid the lock and let Germany in.

Germany calmly walked in and closed the door behind him. He could feel his blush arising once again.

OWOWOWOWOWO

Sorry to leave you hanging again. I will try to update soon.


End file.
